PewdieCry: Killer Friendship
by TheHorrors
Summary: Cry wakes up bound and bloody. What will happen? Little yaoi. A lot of detail. Be warned.


Cry moaned in pain as he awoke to the sound of strings sliding across each other, creating a high pitch shrieking noise.

He felt very weak.

His mask was still on his face.

He tried to move but instantly hissed in pain.

He looked around through the holes of his mask.

Blood was everywhere.

His arms were bound by...what was it?

Strings?

"Oh god." He mumbled in pain.

The strings he hung from were laced along his hands and arms, cutting deep into his flesh.

His legs dragged on the ground gently.

"Is...Is somebody here? Please? Help me!" He shouted out, despite the pain caused by movement.

A sudden shuffle of feet could be heard, like someone was making their way towards the bound man.

"Your...awake?" A voice asked.

Cry's eyes widen in shock.

His body suddenly trembled at the thought of who could have done this to him.

His best friend?

Cry felt his eyes soften, like he was going to cry.

"No need to worry, Cry." The voice tried to reassure Cry, which was not helping at all.

"W-Why would you do this to me? Your best friend?" Cry asked, swinging gently, the strings sliding across his deep-cut flesh.

"We all have our reasons. Some reasons are best kept...secret." The voice chuckled.

_Clank._

"What are you doing?" Cry asked, tears streaming down his masked face.

The person remained silent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PEWDIE! ANSWER ME!" Cry screamed, thrusting himself about, completely ignoring the burning pain in his bloody skin.

"What am I doing?" Pewdie asked, chuckling again.

"Yes. What are you doing?" Cry asked again, sobbing quietly.

"My job." Pewdie answered.

With that, he stuck the knife he held into Cry's stomach.

Cry let out a pained cry as the knife penetrated his flesh, ripping his bloodied, green hoodie.

He felt like he was going to vomit.

"W-Why...?" Cry asked, blood from his wound soaking his clothing even more.

"I've got to do my job, Ryan." Pewdie said, walking away.

Pewdie left the room.

He left Cry to suffer in burning agony.

Cry gently swung side to side, trying to see through the darkness.

The strings cut deeper into the American man's skin, who hissed in great pain as tears soaked his face.

"Pewdie...Pewdie...Pewds..." Cry whispered before passing out from blood loss.

**LATER**

Cry began to regain conciousness.

White was everywhere.

Blinding white.

"Where...am I?" Cry asked himself out loud.

"Oh goodness! He's away!" A man exclaimed.

Quick feet shuffled towards Cry.

People began to look down at Cry.

Cry blinked and looked at the many faces.

"Where...?" Cry asked in a mumble.

"In the hospital." A doctor answered.

"The...hospital?" Cry asked, his eyes heavy with pain.

"Yes. Whats your name?" The doctor asked.

"R-Ryan... Ryan [His last name here]. But you can also call me Cry." Cry answered, faintly smiling.

"Well Ryan. We found you bound in strings in some sort of dungeon. Your injuries are horrible." The doctor told the wounded man, picking up a clip-board.

"Where is...Felix?" Cry asked, using Pewdie's real name.

"Who is Felix?" The doctor asked, putting the clip-board down and looking at Cry.

"M-My friend... Also my...torturer. He did this to me. Where is he?" Cry asked again, mumbling painfully.

"Don't worry about your "torturer", Ryan. You will never be tortured ever again. I was assure you that." The doctor smiled and patted Cry's shoulder, walking away.

Cry mumbled something before fading into sleep.

**MORE LATER**

Cry woke up again with a scream.

He had just had a nightmare...about Pewdie...Felix...

A nurse rushed into the room to check on Cry.

"Anything wrong, Mr. [His last name here]?" She asked, touching the rail of the hospital bed.

"N-no. Just a nightmare." Cry answered, sighing.

"Mind if I ask what about?" The nurse asked, sitting down at the foot of Cry's bed.

"My...torturer... I can't stop thinking about him. We were once the best of friends. We played games together and had fun...but now he's just somebody I used to know..." Cry described his dream, giving a heavy sigh.

"Well. He maybe something you never want to think about again but at least you can still remember the good times you had." The nurse gently smiled.

"The thing is...I never want to stop thinking about him...I...love him..." Cry admitted, closing his eyes.

"Oh. You...love him..." The nurse stopped to think about this.

"Yes. I love him and his stupid face and his foreign accent." Cry smiled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He began to sob as he thought of Pewdie more.

The nurse's expression softened.

She felt sympathy for Cry. Loving someone who you couldn't love because of something they did.

Tears rolled down Cry's face as he uncontrollably sobbed, mumbling things he loved about Pewdie.

The nurse just watched him, being the only nurse assigned to watch Cry.

She too felt tears dribble down her face as she thought of past memories.

Cry soon cried himself to sleep.

He gently mumbled things in his sleep, twitching as his good memories with Pewdie played through his head.

**LATER**

"Mr. [Cry's last name here]? You have a visitor." The nurse who had watched Cry cry led the visitor into the room Cry was staying in.

Cry had been looking at the white wall for an hour without moving.

He turned his head to look at the visitor.

He suddenly choked on his thoughts.

He almost screamed.

"Hello...Ryan..." Pewdie's voice was full of glee, as if the Swedish man was glad to see his friend in good health.

"Mr. Kjellberg said he was a good friend of yours. I'll leave you to chat." The nurse left the two men to themselves.

"P-Pewdie." Cry whispered.

"Oh, Ryan. I'm sorry for what I did. I couldn't control myself. It was like I was...possesed...yeah...that's the word." Pewdie explained, smiling.

Cry realized Pewdie was seeing him without his mask.

Cry tried to cover his face from Pewdie's vision.

"No need to hide your face from me, Ryan." Pewdie chuckled, pulling Cry's arms from his face.

And as soon as Cry's hands were gone...

Pewdie kissed Cry.

Cry's eyes widen in shock.

He always had wanted to kiss Pewdie.

But suddenly, Cry stopped moving.

Pewdie pulled away.

He had bitten off Cry's tongue.

Pewdie spit out the bloody muscle and began to climb onto the bed.

He pulled out a hidden knife.

He put an end to Cry's life just like that.

Pewdie went to the sink and cleaned off Cry's blood.

His hands were shaking violently.

He left the room.

He left the knife on purpose.

**LATER**

Pewdie stood on top of the inactive crane and looked down on the city below him.

He smiled maniacally and took a deep breath.

He let himself fall.

He began to laugh a deep, evil laugh from the pit of his stomach as he fell.

He landed on the pavement with a _POP!_

Pewdie just fell to his doom, laughing.

There was millions of people crowded around Pewdie's body in seconds.

**AND SO**

Forensic Anthropologists discovered that Cry had indeed been killed by Pewdie.

But they couldn't arrest Pewdie since he had committed suicide.

The case was left to gather dust because it could not be closed.

**END**


End file.
